Los Angeles, doctors' congress and a happy Daddy
by sunshineangel89
Summary: Addison lives in LA now and there s a doctors congress. She doesn t know who to expect from Seattle and so she has to worry if her little secret will be discovered. MADDISON
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first english story. I hope I haven´t made too many mistakes. Enjoy reading! I hope you´ll like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

By now she had been living in LA for one and a half years. It has been the right decision and she really loves it here. But after her arrival in the City of Angels she found out something that has changed her life forever…

It had been four months since she and Maya moved into that big house in downtown LA. She already bought it some weeks before Maya was born and now they were both living here together.

It was a sunny Sunday evening in Los Angeles and at this time Addison Montgomery and her ten–month-old little daughter Maya were watching a Disney Movie together. Even if the little girl didn't understand much about the plot of the movie, she was happy to see all of the funny animals and colorful figures which her mom explained to her with their right names. Today they were watching _101 Dalmatians_. Maya enjoyed seeing all the different dogs and her mom making funny dog noises for her. She smiled, laughed or just made satisfied noises while enjoying the lovely and comfortable warmth in the lap of her mom.

Addison just loved these moments with her daughter but she also was a bit sad that she couldn't share these moments with someone.

Now the doctor was thinking about the next day. There would be a big doctors congress at the UCLA. Doctors and surgeons from different places all over the world will meet there to talk about new pharmaceuticals, operation methods or the new progress in medicine. Despite that she was still on maternity leave, she'd gotten an invitation and so she has to be there the following day whether she wants to or not because she has to be up to date if she wants to work as a doctor again. The congress will sit the whole week but Addison's presence is only requested for the next day and Wednesday because they will be the interesting days for her. Another benefit is that the congress is in LA and so she doesn't need to fly around the world to attend it. So Addison only needs a babysitter for these two days to take care of Maya while she's away. Anyway, she wasn't really in the mood to go to the congress because she was never a big fan of those arrogant and snobbish doctors who thought they would be something better. And in addition she didn't know whom she would have to await from Seattle Grace. For now, no one knew about Maya except for her colleagues of Oceanside Wellness. She had no idea how they would react about it in Seattle and so she thought it would be better to not tell anyone there. Addison called Callie frequently to find out what was happening in Seattle but she never told her that she had a child.

By now little Maya had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Addison lifted her up carefully and put her to bed. The little girl was the spitting image of her mom. She has those sweet little red curls, her mouth and her nose. The only things that reminded Addison of Maya's dad were her big grey-blue eyes.

"Good night, sweetie!" Addison whispered and placed a little kiss on her forehead.

After Maya was in bed Addison had some time for herself. Usually she either took a hot and relaxing bath or she read a good book. But that night she decided to watch some TV. At about 11pm Addison went to bed because she had to get up early.

The next day Addison got up really early to have breakfast together with Maya. She's really loved being a mom so far. She's learnt how to cook and she now washes her clothes herself, except for any of her favourite designer outfits. Every day she cooks for Maya and herself. The previous day, she precooked a meal for Maya so that the babysitter only needed to heat it up. Duly at 8 o'clock the doorbell rang. Addison finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to the door to open it.

"Good Morning Stacy," Addison greeted the young woman.

"Good Morning Dr. Montgomery."

Addison asked her in and closed the door behind her.

"I prepared everything you should need. The meal's in the fridge, pizza and there's ice cream in the freezer… and you know the rest. Here is $25 if there's anything you need," Addison said and put the money on the kitchen table.

"Alright. You don't have to worry. Do you know when you'll be back home by?" The 19-year-old asked.

"I hope I'll be back by eight. I'll call you before then as well."

"Okay so I am in the know. Should Maya already be in bed by then or do you want to bring her to bed?" Stacy wanted to know.

"It's okay when you do it, in case I come back home later. You can tell her a bedtime story or turn on one of her cd's. She falls asleep very fast," Addison explained and the young woman nodded.

"I'll set off now. If there are any questions or problems you can find the phone numbers on the fridge," Addison said.

She got her boots on, took her coat, the Gucci bag and grabbed her keys. Then she went to Maya's room again. The little girl sat on a blanket in the middle of the room and tried to build a tower with her bricks. She smiled as she noticed her mom.

"Hey angel Mommy has to go away for some hours now but Stacy is here with you, "Addison said, and caressed her and gave her a kiss before she left the room. Maya was looking after her mom because she hadn't really understood what her mom had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely comments :) And here we go with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Addison was on her way to the UCLA where the congress would take place. There's a semester break at the University of California in LA and so they could use the lecture halls for the doctors' congress. On her way to the university, Addison was thinking about which of her former colleagues would come from Seattle. She arrived at the uni punctually and found the lecture hall where the first reading will take place very quickly. _Just follow all the other doctors_ she said to herself. She was looking for a good place in the middle of the room where she could see and hear everything. She looked through the rows but she couldn't find anyone from Seattle Grace. The first lecture started exactly at 10 o'clock. After it finished there was a little break for the second breakfast. In the canteen Addison found a great buffet with lots of delicious food. Addison took a chocolate croissant and a vanilla cappuccino because she'd reduced her huge coffee consumption during her pregnancy enormously and she wanted to stay at this consistency. She sat down on one of the free tables and bit into her croissant with pleasure when suddenly someone was tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey Addi!"

Addison felt a shiver run over her back. This voice was so familiar to her. Slowly she turned around.

"Hey … Mark!"

"Is this chair taken yet?" Mark smiled.

"Ehm no, you can sit down."

"I thought I'd meet you here. You look pretty good. How are you?"

"Thanks. I'm fine. LA is beautiful. How are you? Did you like the first lecture?" Addison asked and took another bite of her croissant.

"I'm good, too. I just arrived and so I didn't hear the first lecture because my flight was delayed." He explained to her.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah it was a really fast decision too, because everyone had a lot of surgeries to do and Webber said I had to come here. Do you know a good hotel here in LA?"

"There's the Plaza, the Hilton or the Four Seasons. Why?" Addison was curious.

"Because I don't have a room yet. Everything was so rapid. Then I'll try those places." He said and called the number for information.

While Addison was eating her croissant and sipping at her cappuccino she was watching Mark trying to get a hotel room in LA. So that Mark didn't get a huge phone bill from his cell, and because she knew that every hotel was booked up months ago from the congress, she took his cell phone and hung up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You can stay over at my place if you want. I don't think that you'll get a room here for this week." Addison offered.

"Mm yes, if that's okay for you?"

"Would I've asked you then? If the couch is okay for you then it'll be okay for me, too." She explained to him and was hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Thanks Addi. That's fantastic!"

After that was sorted, they went to the other lectures together. She used 'going to the toilet' as an excuse for calling Stacy at home to hear if everything was all right. Together the lectures weren't that boring and in the evening Mark invited her out for dinner as a thank you for letting him stay at her house. Before they were heading home from the restaurant Addison called the babysitter and explained the situation to her. Stacy should watch out for them and when Addison and Mark were leaving the taxi she should go out of the house and wait in the hallway. Addison doesn´t want Mark to know about Maya yet.

When they arrived at the house Addison opened the door to her house and let Mark step in. She told him to take a seat on the couch while she locked the door. As she arrived downstairs Stacy was already waiting for her.

"Thanks for everything Stacy!"

"You're welcome Dr. Montgomery. We had a really nice day."

"Get home safe!" Addison said and gave her $20 for the taxi.

"Thank you. See you on Wednesday."

"Bye."

She closed the house door behind her and Mark stood up. She prepared the couch for him while he was looking around.

"Can I help you?"

"No, thanks. Everything is fine."

"It's beautiful Addison. I really like your new home," he said and suddenly stepped onto a little yellow squeaking duck.

"Oops what do we have here?" Mark wondered and picked up the duck.

"Oh … eh this ... yeah … this is my rubber duck. I got it from a friend." Addison lied. "Strange, what is it doing here?" Addison smiled shyly and took the duck.

"Ah your rubber duck!" Mark grinned and catches a little side blow from Addison.

"Your bed is ready and the bathroom is back there!" The redhead said and showed him the door before she disappeared in her bedroom together with the squeaking duck.

She extra asked Stacy to put all of Maya's toys away but that was a close shave!

While Mark was in the bathroom she used the time to take a look on Maya and hoped that she'd sleep through the night …


	3. Chapter 3

So here we go with Chapter 3. Thanks for your lovely reviews. I really appreciated it :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Slowly Mark awoke from sleep because there was something tickling his nose. Carefully he opened his eyes to take a look on what it was and so he was looking straight into two wonderful grey blue saucer eyes. Maya warped her face for a moment but then she was going on touching his face with her tiny hands.

"Hey, who are you?" Mark asked, sat up and took Maya on his lap.

She wasn't making any sounds. Normally Mark thought she would start crying any moment because he had such an effect on babies most of the time but that was exactly what she was not doing. Rather she stretched out her fingers to go on touching his upper part of his body. He felt a little prickle as her tiny velvety baby fingers were touching him. Mark heard the radio in the kitchen because it was totally quiet in the living room. He was looking through the room to find out what time it is. It was nearly 7.30 in the morning.

"Come on little girl!" Mark said, and lifted Maya up into his arms and went to the kitchen with her.

Carefully he opened the door and saw Addison standing in front of the cooker. It was a new picture for him.

"Morning Addi, maybe you can tell me who this is?" Mark asked and looked at Maya.

"Oh… sweetheart… what have you done in the living room? So yeah… this is Maya … my daughter." Addison stuttered shyly because that wasn't how she planned it to come out.

"Your daughter? Why didn't you say anything yesterday? It's possible there must be a dad, too? And what does he said about me staying here over night or no wait, where is he?" Mark was shocked and disappointed that Addison kept that a secret from him.

"He's not here and don't be worried because it doesn't matter to him if you stayed here or not." Addison lied to him.

"What? Did he leave you?" Mark was really confused now.

"No, no! We broke up maturely. It was the best for everyone," she said and had no idea why she did it.

"Ah okay." Mark noticed that she didn't want to talk about it and so he switched the topic.

"Addison can I put her somewhere?" Mark wanted to know.

"Oh yeah of course, just put her in the high chair." Addison showed him the chair at the kitchen table.

"Okay."

Mark just wanted to put Maya in the high chair when she started to cry. So he took her back in his arms and she was quiet again. Addison really enjoyed watching the two. Mark looked so sexy only wearing boxer shorts and with Maya in his arms. She wished she could have this view every morning.

"So Addison what are you doing there? Something smells weird." Mark took her back to reality.

"I don't think my pancakes smell bad. Maybe you should take a look on that little girl on your arms." Addison smiled.

"What? You stink?" Mark looked at Maya.

He was moving her so he could smell Maya's diaper.

"Uhh!" Mark distorted his face.

"I think you were right. Now that's your turn, Mommy." He gave her the little girl.

Addison was shaking her head. "I can't leave right now, otherwise the pancakes get burned. The diaper changing table is in her room. You will find everything else there, too. " Addison explained.

"Are you serious, Addison?" Mark felt a bit helpless.

"Sure! You can do that." She smiled and got back to the pancakes.

He was a bit grumpy, but with Maya on his arm he moved to her room. He was awaiting pink wallpapers and princess decoration in this room but when opened the door he got a surprise.

Addison had painted the walls in a slight yellow and there was standing bright furniture in the room, only a colorful flower bordure was silhouetted against the walls. Mark liked it and he found the changing table very fast.

"Okay Maya, we'll try this now. But don't be mad at me because this is a first for me. I usually say to myself that the first diaper I'd change will be from a child of Addison and me, but that hasn't worked so well. Anyway I'll try my best because I'd do everything for your mom because I love her so much," Mark said and didn't notice that Addison was standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the final chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed reading my little fanfiction :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Mark laid Maya down on the table and was opening her red diaper carefully. He was surprised that Maya didn't make a noise while he was doing his job. He was very careful and precise because he was afraid of doing something wrong or hurting the little girl. Now it was time for the diaper but Mark played hard to get. With his fingertips he was opening the diaper and pulled it away from Maya.

"Puuhhh, that really doesn't smell good." Mark discovered and put the diaper in a hermetically sealed diaper removal bin.

Maya was smiling at him now.

"Na, Sweetie, now you are happy that I took off the diaper, huh?"

Everything was new for Mark but he was brave and it was also a bit fun! He played around with Maya after he had cleaned her little baby bottom. He was scrambling and tickling her very careful and Maya totally enjoyed it. She laughed and crowed the whole time. Before putting a new diaper on Maya he put some cream on her bottom. After that he put her jumpsuit back on and was holding her in his arms so they could look each other in the eyes.

"So Maya what do you think? For the first time it was really good huh?" Mark sang his own praises.

The little girl was smiling and was cuddling her head on his upper part of the body when he noticed that Addison was standing in the door frame.

"Hey Addison, how long have you been standing there? Have I done everything right?" Mark smiled at her but he didn't get an answer. Addison went up to Mark and cuddled against him next to Maya.

"I missed you!" Addison whispered.

"Oh…okay…" Mark stuttered. He hadn't seen that coming.

Carefully he was kissing her forehead and then he wrapped his arm around her hips.

"I missed you, too Addie."

"She likes you!" The redhead said and stroked over Maya's back.

"Mh I think that's just a coincidence that she is so nice to me today."

"No, no normally she is very shy and reserved about others. She just knows exactly who you are!" The redhead explained.

"So? Who am I?" Mark wanted to know.

"Just look at her! I mean the red hair and the nose she has from me but those beautiful grey blue eyes are definitely not coming from me."

"Addi what are you trying to say?"

"Look Maya is 10 months old, add 9 months pregnancy and we are living in LA for nearly one and a half year now!" Addison said. She wanted him to get it out himself.

"Okay that would mean you didn't get pregnant in LA. Oh my god Addison, do you want to say that …" Now it was very clear to him. "Do you mean that … I'm her father?"

Addison nodded.

"But that would mean that this happened before our bet?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Thank you!" Mark kissed her on the lips.

"For what?" Addison asked when she was back to breath.

"For our little princess here. You and Maya are making me the happiest man in the world and therefore I thank you!" Mark said and yawned because it was still early in the morning.

Addison took his hand and went with him and Maya into her bedroom.

"And what is with the pancakes?" Mark whispered.

"We can heat them again later." Addison said.

Mark laid down in the middle of the bed. On the right Addison was cuddling against him and on the left he still had Maya in his arm. They enjoyed being together and fell asleep again.

THE END


End file.
